


Summer Days

by bisexualbarry



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnant Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Peter just wanted to take a nap. But it’s too hot in their apartment, and his son is making his body ache.





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> just some really pointless fluff that i wrote in like five minutes, lmao. loosely edited because im lazy

The sheets feel like they’re glued to his body from the amount of sweat he could feel sticking to his skin. Tossing the blanket off with his feet, Peter wriggles uncomfortably on the bed. His eyes are still closed, and even with the window fan blowing right on him, he’s still far too hot to properly sleep. When he opens his eyes, he can’t see Wade, but he can hear him singing along softly to a song playing on the radio. Peter lets out a soft sigh, allowing himself to stay laying in the bed a moment longer before he pushes himself out of bed.

Even hearing Wade in the living room, Peter heads straight for the bathroom, stripping off the large shirt of Wade’s he’s wearing. He sets the shower temperature to a cooler one before stepping under the spray. Peter lets out a sigh of relief as he lets the cool water wash over him. Once he’s washed off all the sweat, he steps out to find a fresh towel and a clean shirt and boxers sitting on the closed toilet lid. Smiling to himself, Peter quickly dries off and slips the clothes on before meeting Wade in the living room.

“How’s the lovely omega doing?” Wade asks, smiling a little as he sets a freshly cleaned gun onto the coffee table in front of him.

“Hot. Sore. Tired.” Peter lets out a soft breath and sits next to Wade with a wince. He rubs his four month along baby bump and scowls a little at Wade. “You did this to me.”

“Aw, but you still love me.” Wade kisses Peter’s cheek before leaning down and kissing his baby bump. “Because I sure love you both.”

“I’m tired, Wade, and I can’t sleep because it’s too damn hot. And my back is getting more sore throughout the months. I dread to think what’ll happen once I’m ready to give birth.” Peter adjusts sitting so he’s more comfortable. “Your son’s killing me.”

“_Our _ son, baby boy,” Wade corrects fondly. “And he’s just showing you how much he loves the home you’ve made for him for nine months.”

Peter can’t help but smile, resting a hand on his baby bump, his thumb rubbing circles onto it. “Yeah, yeah.”

Wade reaches over and set his hand on top of Peter’s. Peter smiles and loosely laces their fingers together. “I’m scared,” he says after a moment.

“So am I,” Peter replies, giving Wade a comforting smile. “We’ll be okay doing this together, Wade. Our son will turn out fine. Especially with two attractive daddies.”

Wade gives him an odd look, but the alpha finally caves and looks away. Their hands still rest on Peter’s stomach, and they both smile down at the baby bump. “We’ll be okay?” he asks in a small voice.

“Even if we weren’t, we’ll have plenty of help. Aunt May, Domino, Ness, maybe even the Avengers. I know Tony would be willing to help.” Peter gives Wade a sweet kiss. “I love you, my Alpha.”

“I love you, too, sweet Omega.” Wade kisses Peter once more, and Peter feels a warmth spread through his chest. He really has the best mate. It feels like a dream come true that they’re starting a family together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
[my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
